Don't Look Now
by hOtlilmofo
Summary: Liv and Stu were meant to be a purely physical thing and nothing more. Of course, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. As they fall for each other, neither one wants to admit it. Can they ignore their feelings? Or will they have to give in?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Look Now**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own Olivia and Robbie, in this chapter :o) This never happened, and it probably never will…though a girl can dream ;o)**

* * *

"Alright. Is everyone ready? The show starts in less than fifteen minutes," Olivia Adams spoke on the headset.

"Hey Liv, what do you think? Should I go out there wearing the jacket? Or should I just stick with no jacket and keep the vest?" Mike Mizanin asked the Senior Television Advisor for the Smackdown roster. She was the one the talent really preferred to work with. She was focused and hard-working, while also being fairly easygoing and approachable. She did her best to make the whole atmosphere comfortable.

"I say you should ditch the jacket. I think that you look really good without it," she finally replied, after contemplating her answer to his question for a couple of moments.

He gave her a smirk. "That's what I thought, too. Thanks, babe. I know I can always rely on you."

She winked at him, before being pulled aside by one of the backstage hands that she was in charge of. "Liv, I can't find Wade Barrett's new kneepads anywhere here. We got them earlier today, and…I just…I don't know…where they went," Robbie spoke, his voice slightly shaky. He was one of the newer guys on the job, and he tended to think that his job was always in jeopardy, even over the smaller problems, when it really wasn't.

"I'm pretty sure he has them already," she replied, her voice calm. "But don't worry about it. I'll check with him. You just take a seat for a few moments, breathe, and relax. It'll all be okay," she tried calming him down, though he still seemed on edge. Liv made her way down one of the many hallways, turning at one particular corner and finding the room she was look for. Liv knocked on the locker room door with that had gold plate reading the name 'Wade Barrett'.

The door quickly opened. The man known to the world as the former leader of one of the most hated WWE stables, the Nexus, hovered above the unintimidated woman. A kind smile formed on his face. "Hello there. How can I help you?" he sweetly greeted.

"Hi. I'm Liv. I'm the Senior Television Advisor for Smackdown. One of my employees is having a complete meltdown because he thinks that your new kneepads are lost. Did you by any chance get a hold of them already?" she asked, while introducing herself to the WWE Superstar.

"Well, Liv, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Stu Bennett," he introduced himself. "You can tell your employee to relax. I have them already," he replied, giving her a nod and grin.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Stu." Liv pushed a button on her headset. "Robbie, he has them already. So, no need to worry." She let go of the button. "He's one of my newer guys, so he's paranoid that he's going to get fired," she told him.

He laughed. "Oh, well, there's no need for him to be paranoid or anything, especially when it seems to me that his boss is more of a sweetheart than a hardass," he replied.

Liv smiled. "I save being a hardass for only when it's really necessary," she explained. "Then again, I do love those rare moments when I get to be a complete and utter bitch." She laughed after her comment. "This is your first night here on Smackdown, isn't it?"

Stu nodded. "Yes, it's my first official night on the Smackdown roster," he replied.

"Are you excited about it?" she asked, showing legitimate interest in what he had to say.

"Absolutely. I feel like the new guy again, but this time everyone already knows who I am," he told her.

"Well, everyone here is pretty great. But if anyone gives you any problems, just let me know."

"That's very kind of you."

"I mean, I know you can take care of yourself, but if I have to slip a laxative in someone's water or coffee…well, I'm not above doing it," she told him with a smirk and a wink.

Stu laughed. "I barely know you, but I like you already," he said. He truly liked this woman. She seemed sweet and very down to earth. Not to mention, she was drop dead gorgeous.

"Well, it's mutual. I've seen you on Raw, and I know you've visited Smackdown. You're very talents, and we're very lucky to have you here," she said, genuinely meaning it.

"Thank you. I hope we can become friends. You seem like a really good person."

Liv smiled widely. "That's very kind of you. I hope that we can be friends, too."

"Well, if you happen to find yourself not busy at any point in time, you're more than welcome to hang out with me," he offered.

"Thanks. I'll probably be running around like a crazy person, but I do hope to see you around, Stu," she sweetly said, backing away slowly, as she had to get back to where she preferred to remain during the tapings.

"I hope so, too, Liv."

She gave him a final smile, before turning and making her way back to her original location.

"Thank you so much, Liv," Robbie gratefully gushed, as soon as he caught sight of his boss.

"Oh, don't even worry about it, Robbie. There's usually no need to stress yourself out because everyone's usually going to be okay," she explained, giving him a gentle pat on the arm.

He nodded.

"Hey Liv, what do you think? Should I go to the pink gear tonight? Or should I wear the baby blue gear?" Barbie Blank asked, walking over to the well-liked woman, holding both of her options.

"You know I love the pink," she replied with a smile.

"Me, too," she argued. "You're the best."

Liv shrugged. "I try." She felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, though she knew who it was.

"I wish you would come to Raw," Mike spoke softly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She looked over at him. "Aw, my dear. I'm sorry, but you do have Laurel. She's awesome."

"Okay, first of all, I know awesome, and there's no advisor awesomer than you. Second of all, you're hotter than she is."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot when you want to be, Michael," she commented with a smirk.

"But you love me anyway."

"Sometimes."

Mike let go of her, and she turned to face him. "This is why I love visiting Smackdown."

"Why?"

"My bestest friend in the whole entire world is here…and that would be you, if you weren't sure."

She shook her head. "Sweet talker," she quipped.

"You know you love it."

"You're on in three minutes. Now, zip those pretty little lips and get ready," she instructed him.

"At least you think they're pretty."

"Oh yes. Me and the Mizfits," she retorted with a smirk. "Meaning me and Kev," she said, grabbing onto Kevin Kiley's arm.

"Hey Liv," he greeted.

"Hey Kev."

"You're looking as beautiful as ever," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Why thank you."

Kevin smiled. "How are you?"

"Good. Working hard, as always."

"You're the hardest worker I know."

She smiled. "Aw. You're so good with the compliments."

"I do try."

"Having fun on Raw?"

"You know it."

"You look good out there."

"Are you hitting on me?" Kevin joked.

"Why would she hit on you, when she knows she can be hitting on me?" Mike protested.

"Because I'm a lot better looking than you," he matter of factly replied, while smirking.

Mike laughed. "Oh really? Really?"

"Yeah, really," Kevin spoke.

"Really?" Mike continued, in character.

"Okay, boys. There's no need to fight over me," Liv interrupted the two men in front of her. "I love you both very much. But as much as I'd love to stand here with the two of you fighting over me, I need you two to get your asses out to that ring," she instructed.

"Alright. Will you hang out with us after the show tonight?" Mike asked, giving her a cheesy, pleading smile.

"Please?" Kevin backed him up.

Liv laughed. "We'll see about that. I have to finish up with the show, take care of the post-show packing and clean-up. So, it really depends on how all of the goes," she responded.

"Okay. What if I help you tonight?" Mike asked.

"That's not your job. Your job is to keep that face pretty and hold that title," she teased him.

"Are you mocking me, Miss Adams?" he asked, placing a hand to his chest, acting offended.

Liv giggled. "Yes, I am."

"You bitch," he whispered, his voice sounding hurt and offended, as he continued his little act.

She smirked and placed a hand on his chest. "Oh you know how much I love you."

"That's true, I do know that," he agreed. Mike placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll find you later."

She gave him a wink, as he and Kevin were ushered out to the gorilla, before heading out on the ramp towards the ring. Liv turned around and walked over to Robbie. "Can you do me a favor and make sure that Nick and Vickie are just about ready? They're on in twenty minutes or so."

He eagerly nodded. "Sure." He quickly ran off in the direction of their locker rooms.

Seeing as Liv had everything under control, she took a seat next to the monitor and decided to watch the show for a bit.

* * *

Stu was still in his locker room. He thought Smackdown would be a good fit for him. Soon enough PJ and Heath would be joining him, which he was definitely looking forward to.

There was a knock on his door. He opened it. "Well, I'll be. If it isn't Drew Galloway," he spoke with a smile forming on his face.

"Hey Stu. I wanted to stop by and say hello. I heard that you were joining me on Smackdown now, which is really great," the WWE Superstar known as Drew McIntyre greeted his former FCW tag team partner.

The two men hugged. "I'm really happy you're here, mate."

"Have you seem any of the guys here?"

"I haven't really spoken to anyone yet, aside from Liv," he explained.

"Oh, you've met Liv, have you? She's the greatest. She's like everyone's best mate here."

"She's also really beautiful."

Drew laughed. "She definitely is. But you're not gonna get very far if you try for her."

"How would you know? You've gone and got yourself married to Taryn," Stu pointed out.

"That's true, but I know Liv. Plenty of men have tried, but I can promise you none of them have gotten anywhere."

"Really? Why not?" "She doesn't like to mix business with pleasure. And she also doesn't sleep around. And she insists that she doesn't want a relationship or a reputation for being a whore," Drew explained.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because Taryn is really good friends with her. They still keep in touch, even since Taryn left."

"Oh? That's interesting," Stu thought aloud.

Drew laughed. "Even you couldn't get in her pants, Casanova," he teased with a smirk.

Stu shrugged. "I don't really agree with you there, but I guess we'll just have to see what happens."

"Well, good luck with that," he replied with a nod.

"I guess I'm just ambitious."

"Apparently."

"So, who are you traveling with after the show tonight?" Drew questioned his friend.

"As of right now? No one," he answered.

"Come with me," he invited.

"Are you sure about that? I don't want to cause any problems with anyone else, if you've already got a travel partner," he explained.

"Well, I travel with Jake, but I know he won't mind," his friend confidently replied. "Besides, we have a truck rented, so we've more than enough room for another guy."

"Thanks, mate."

Drew gave a slight nod. "Well, I'm going to get ready for my match tonight. I'll see you later, Stu."

"Thanks for coming by. I'll see you after the show, eh?"

"Definitely." With that, Drew turned and made his way back to his locker room.

Stu closed his locker room door and sat back on the couch. Though his intentions weren't exactly pure, he also had no intention of hurting Liv or anything like that. Stu just had no interest in getting himself involved in a relationship. But if what Drew said was true, Liv didn't either. And considering that he could keep his mouth shut, Stu didn't think there would be a problem with having a non-romantic relationship with her.

* * *

**A/N: This was the winner of January's Short Story Poll, so here's chapter one :o) I really appreciate everyone who took the time to read all of the choices and vote. It definitely means a lot to me. I have another poll that will be going up shortly, though the stories are being posted one by one. I also want everyone to know that I will be making some of the other choices into full-legnth stories, seeing as everyone really seemed to like more than just this option. Love you guys! I hope you enjoy this! Please, don't hesitate to let me know how you feel. If you have any ideas or suggestions, you're more than welcome to review or PM me :o) Love you all! XoXoXoXoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Look Now**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I only own Olivia, so far.**

* * *

"So what do you think of Stu?" Barbie asked, as Liv was driving their rented car to the location of the next Smackdown taping. The two were very good friends and had been for quite some time.

Liv smiled. "He seems like he's really sweet," she simply answered, not wanting to get into a conversation about him.

"He is. He's a really nice guy. Do you think he's cute?" she asked.

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Um…yeah, I guess. I mean, he is definitely cute," she replied, shaking her head. "Why does that matter?"

"Well, as you already know, Stu is really good friends with PJ," she pointed out with a smirk.

"I would imagine that they would be friends," she replied with a nod.

"I'm just saying."

Liv gave her a nod. "What are you just saying?"

"Well, you know…you're single. He's single. It's just an idea," Barbie finally explained her true intentions.

"Oh God," she breathed.

"What?"

"You know that I don't have any interest in that," she firmly spoke.

"No, I know. I just think that you should try giving it a chance. You deserve to be happy, and you know, there is more to like than just work."

"Well, right now, I prefer to not have any sexual or romantic life," Liv explained to her friend.

Barbie huffed. "You're no fun," she protested.

Liv smirked. "You're very sweet, but there's no way in hell that I'm gonna start dating anyone, much less the talent."

"Yeah, but…you should at least try to…I dunno…not be alone."

"Well, I'm twenty-seven years old, you know. I have more than enough time to find someone, fall in love and do that whole domesticated life thing…if I decide to, which I might not even want to," she explained, trying to kill the topic.

Barbie continued pouting. "I mean, PJ and I didn't actually intend to fall in love. These kinds of things just happen."

Liv rolled her eyes in semi-annoyance. "And I'm very, very happy for you and PJ, and I'm even happier that he's gonna be on Smackdown soon enough, so you two can spend more time together. But I don't want that right now for myself," she explained.

"Being in love is the best feeling in the world," Barbie said.

"And I've never seen you happier, but it's just not for me at this point in time," she continued explaining.

"Okay, well, if you change your mind, I'm more than willing to help you out," she offered with an enthusiastic smile.

"Thanks."

"And, just so you know, I really think that you and Stu would be really cute together," she added her two cents.

"Thank you," she said, praying that the conversation would just end already. She didn't want to talk about this subject anymore.

"I mean, he's like what? A foot taller than you?"

"How tall is he?"

"Like 6'5" or 6'6" or something," she replied.

"He's a little over a foot taller than me," Liv said, with zero enthusiasm in her voice. "I'm 5'3"."

"Aw. I like really tall guys with much shorter girlfriends. I mean, PJ is only eight inches taller than me, but…I just can't resist him. He's so cute. I love him so much," she said, a blissful smile on her face.

"You and PJ belong together," Liv commented.

"Thanks. I think so, too."

Liv was definitely happy for her good friend. All she wanted was for Barbie to be happy. But the last thing she was looking to do, at this point, was risk her career for some guy. She really liked her life the way it already was and didn't need to get wrapped up in any potential drama. Stu seemed like he was a really sweet guy, and he was definitely good-looking, but Liv wasn't having it.

* * *

"So, how are things with you and Olivia working out?" Drew asked Stu, with a smirk on his face.

Stu laughed. "Nothing has happened just yet, but I'm telling you it will. I can make things happen."

Drew laughed. "Did you know that you're way overconfident, my friend?" he asked his former FCW tag team partner.

Stu shrugged. "We'll see about that."

"Wait a second. You're going after Liv?" Jake asked, an amused smirk on his All American American face.

"I really believe that I can make things happen between the two of us," he confidently replied.

"Oh my God. You're insane, you know that? No offense or anything, but that'll never happen. First of all, Liv would never screw around with anyone she works with. And secondly, she doesn't screw around with anyone. She just doesn't want to be with anyone at all," Jake explained.

"How do you know this? Does everyone know Liv's feelings on messing around with any of us guys?" Stu asked.

"She's really close with Cat," Jake replied, pointing out the friendship between the advisor for Smackdown and his wife.

"Oh. I didn't realize she was friends with everyone."

Jake and Drew both laughed. "Olivia's friends with everyone. She's just that kind of person," Drew spoke.

"Yeah. Everyone loves her."

"So, it seems like I've got a real challenge on my hands, then, but I'm really confident that everything will work out."

"Okay," both Drew and Jake replied, clearly not having any confidence in the newest addition to the Smackdown roster.

* * *

Liv and Barbie were hanging out in the pool at the hotel, after they had arrived. The weather in Texas was pretty warm. So seeing as Barbie's boyfriend hadn't come to Smackdown just yet, and there was nothing but time for the two girls to hang out when they weren't working, they decided to go for a nighttime swim.

Barbie had on a baby blue bikini, and Olivia had on a black halter bikini. Both women were against the wall of the pool, talking. The two traveled together most of the time, but Liv knew that their travels together would be ending when PJ officially came to Smackdown the next week. Barbie insisted that she and Liv could still travel with each other, but Liv maintained that she would be looking for another travel partner, so that the couple could spend that time together.

"I can't believe you don't want to at least attempt a sort of romantic relationship with anyone. There are so many good-looking guys on the roster. You can at least try," Barbie tried convincing her friend.

Liv smiled. "I'm not gonna say that they aren't hot, and I've never…wanted a piece of anyone. That would be lying, but I just know that I can't really get involved with any of these guys," she explained. "I'm not one for working with someone I'm dating…or even sleeping with. I just have a thing about it."

"You'll change your mind, especially with Stu around now."

She laughed. "Yeah. Okay, Barb."

"Speaking on the devil," Barbie mumbled, trying to suppress her smile. Liv looked up and noticed Stu walking over in a pair of black and red board shorts, holding a white beach towel over his arm.

"Hello ladies," he greeted, tossing his towel onto a lawn chair.

"Hey Stu," Barbie said with a smirk.

"Hi," Liv greeted.

"I'm actually leaving and going back to our room, to call PJ, but Liv, but you two can hang out for a little bit," she said, winking at her friend, who rolled her eyes at how pushy she was being about this. The blonde climbed out of the pool, while Stu went in.

Barbie grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. "See you later, Barb," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, later, Barbie," Liv muttered, as her friend walked away.

Stu made his way over to Liv. "So, how are you doing, Olivia?" he asked, settling against the wall next to her.

She gave him a smile. "I'm good. How are you doing? And how was your first night on Smackdown?" she asked.

"I'm good, and I think tonight went really well," he replied.

"I agree. You did a really great job out there," she agreed.

"Thanks."

"Of course. I think you'll do really well on Smackdown," she confidently replied.

Stu smiled. "That means a lot coming from you."

"Oh? And why is that? You barely know me," Liv pointed out.

"Yeah, but everyone thinks very highly of you around here," he explained. ""Not to mention that you're one of the head honchos in these parts."

She laughed. "I'm not really that much of a big deal."

"Yes, you are," he insisted. "So, let me ask you a question. What do you think of maybe joining me for dinner one night soon?"

Liv raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked him, in disbelief.

Stu shrugged. "What if I am?" he asked.

A chuckle escaped her lips, as she placed a hand on his bicep, turning her body to face him. "That's very sweet, but that can't happen, hun."

A frown adorned his face. "And why not?" he asked.

"Because number one, I don't do that whole dating thing. And number two, I definitely don't get myself involved with anyone that I work with," she answered.

"It's just dinner," he said, slowly snaking his arm around her. Liv quickly pulled away from him.

"Don't get me wrong. You're very good-looking, and you're sweet, and under different circumstances, I would love to say yes, but I just can't," she told him.

"What if we don't call it a date?"

"So, what if we go on a date, but we don't call it a date?" she asked for clarification, a smile playing on the corners of her lips.

He nodded, a somewhat cocky, though enticing smirk on his face. "Exactly," he replied, his deep accent and brooding good looks making her want nothing more than to accept his offer, but she knew better than to do that.

"Like I said, I would love to say yes, but I can't, Stu," she softly replied.

His blue-gray eyes were burning into hers, as if he were trying to read her mind. "Alright. Then, what if we get lunch and call it two friends just hanging out," he suggested.

"We'll see," she said.

His eyes continued to focus on her, as she backed away from him. She dipped her head back into the cool water of the hotel swimming pool and ran her hands through the newly soaked, dark brown locks.

"Are you trying to tease me or something?" he asked her, feeling that familiar stirring of lust within him. This woman was really something else. Her slightly tanned, though mostly porcelain pale skin was dripping with water droplets. The way that black bikini of hers hugged her breasts made him want to be the garment at that moment. The diamond hanging from the piercing in her bellybutton caught his eyes, though it was underneath the water. His eyes continued to drift lower, practically devouring her with his orbs. The low-cut bikini bottoms tempted him to rip them off and take her right there in the pool, where they could be spotted by anyone. Olivia was sex on legs, as far as Stu was concerned, and he was determined to make his fantasy a reality.

"What?" she asked, taking a step towards him,.

"I asked if you are trying to tease me," he repeated.

She laughed. "Definitely not."

"I don't believe that," he said, closing the distance between them, as his hands made their way onto her arms. Liv pressed her palms against his chest.

"You're persistent, and it's really cute, but it isn't getting you anywhere," she said, her voice amused.

"Well, you can't blame me for trying," he reacted.

"When you decide that you can give up on getting between my legs, then, you let me know. And we can work on being friends," Liv told him with a smirk, before backing away slightly. His hands slid off of her arms and hung at his sides.

"It's not about getting between your legs," he told her, only half-honest.

She rolled her eyes. "Goodnight, Stu," she said with a smile, as she turned away from him and made her way out of the pool. Stu's eyes remained glued to her body. He couldn't speak, as he was completely absorbed in the trance she had him locked in. He felt his groin reacting to the sight before him. As she left the pool area, after wrapping a towel around her body, Stu leaned back against the wall and let out a groan.

Olivia wasn't going to make this easy for him. Although that made her more enticing to him, it was also quite frustrating. Stu was more determined than every to make an impact on her and find some way to get with her.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Stu. I love him. Anyways, let me know what you guys think :o) Love you all! XoXoXoXoXo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Look Now**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I only own Olivia, and none of this stuff ever happened. It's all fiction, hence the name of the site :o)**

* * *

"So what happened with you two crazy kids when I left?" Barbie asked, when Olivia re-entered the room.

Liv glared at her friend. "Thanks for leaving me out there with him," she spoke, her voice hostile.

The blonde's eyes widened, and she feigned total innocence. "Me? Oh, come on. Nothing bad happened, right?" "You're friend was trying to get in my pants."

"You're not wearing any pants," Barbie pointed out.

"I really want to hit you. He asked me out, while he was practically banging me with his eyes."

A laugh escaped Barbie. "What? Are you serious?" she asked, not knowing Stu to be so forward.

The glare being sent in her direction was enough of an answer. She was caught in a fit of giggles.

"This isn't funny," Liv insisted.

"No. It's hilarious."

"Not quite. I'm not one of these stupid little bimbo chicks who'll lay down and spread 'em for any stupid guy that comes around and asks, especially not some macho-wannabe," she growled.

Her tone immediately caused the smile to disappear and laughs to silence from the blonde's end. "Oh come on, Liv. It's not that bad. So, one of the top guys in the company wants you. Where's the harm in that? Think of it this way-you can turn him down, and it's like an ego boost for you."

Liv rolled her eyes. "I don't know where the upside in all of this bullshit is. I don't need an ego boost. My job title and salary do that for me more than any compliments could," she quipped, thoroughly unamused.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry, Liv. I honestly didn't think he'd be hitting on you. I just thought it would be cute and slightly awkward," Barbie apologized.

"It's fine," Olivia breathed, sitting on the couch, with the towel still wrapped around her body. "I guess I just wasn't expecting it to happen," she relented.

The blonde known to the world as Kelly Kelly saw next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm really sorry. I didn't think that he'd be so forward. Stu's never like that."

Olivia nodded. "I'm sure that he's not. You just know how I feel about that shit," she replied.

"I know, and I didn't expect that from him."

"Let's be honest, and I'd never tell another soul that I said this, so if anyone knows, I'll totally kill you with my bare hands, but…I wanted to jump his bones," Liv finally admitted, a small smile playing on her lips.

Barbie's mouth fell open in complete shock. "Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah…I don't know what it was about him, but the second he started staring into my eyes, I just melted inside. It took all that I had to not just grab him and shove my tongue down his throat," she told her friend.

"Oh my God. That's amazing."

Liv let out a laugh. "But it'll never happen."

Barbie pouted stubbornly. "Why not?"

"Because I still don't screw the talent," she answered with a shrug.

"Oh come on. You can make one little exception," she argued.

Liv shook her head adamantly. "Absolutely not," the brunette continued to refuse the suggestion.

"Why not? A one time exception to your little rule won't kill you," she said.

"You can't bet on that. It's possible that it could."

Barbie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine."

* * *

Olivia was on the treadmill the next morning. She had on a pair of short black cotton shorts with a white v-necked t-shirt. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail. She was running at a brisk pace.

As if he knew that she was there, Stu walked into the gym, a cocky smirk on his face, upon realizing that Liv was in there. She was running until she saw him walking towards her. Liv slowed down to a walk. Stu climbed onto the machine next to her.

"Good morning, Olivia," he greeted her.

She wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand and wiped the sweat off of her hand onto her shorts. "Good morning," she replied.

"Did you sleep well?" he questioned her.

"Yes…" Liv focused her eyes ahead of herself.

"You look good," he commented.

Her eyes immediately snapped over to him. "What the hell is it that you want from me?" she asked, her voice less than friendly.

"I was just trying to be nice," he defensively replied.

Liv rolled her eyes. "Oh really? And why is that? You're not trying to be nice to anyone else," she pointed out.

"Because I want to be your friend. And I thought that we were on the road to getting to know each other."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You must be out of your damn mind," she commented, shaking her head.

"Listen, I know that I was a bit forward last night, and I'm sorry about that. I don't usually behave the way that I did, and I made a fool of myself. And if I made you uncomfortable in any way, I sincerely apologize," he told her.

Liv considered his seemingly sincere words for a few moments. "Alright. You're forgiven," she relented.

A smile brightened up Stu's features. "Thank you," he graciously spoke. "How about we get lunch today? Just as a peace offering from me, and it's not a date. I promise, not at all," he assured her.

"Okay," she agreed. "As long as it's not a date."

"Absolutely not. Just two friends getting some food," he insisted.

She nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go start my warm-up, then. Thank you so much for giving me another chance," he said, giving her a smile.

Olivia returned the smile. "Don't mention it," she said.

"I'll see you for lunch. I'll meet you in the lobby at…say…one?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great. Well, enjoy your workout."

"You, too," she reciprocated, before he made his way to the locker room.

* * *

Liv showered and changed after her workout. She put on a short denim skirt paired with a low-cut, fitted black top with short sleeves and a pair of black flip flops. She tried to make it look like she didn't really care what she looked like, though she definitely did.

Glancing at the clock, Liv knew that it was time to meet up with Stu in the hotel lobby. She grabbed her bag and left the room. As she made her way to the elevator, she saw Stu leaving his room.

"Hey stranger," she greeted with a smile.

"Hello Olivia," he reciprocated. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"You know I am."

"Great." The two walked toward the elevator together. He actually found himself feeling nervous about going out with her, which was strange. He wasn't the kind of guy who got butterflies in his stomach and had his nerves act up about going out to lunch with some chick. Stu pushed the down button and faced Liv.

"So, where are we going for lunch?" she asked curiously.

He gave her a smile and a wink. "You'll see, doll face," he replied.

Liv smirked, as the elevator doors opened. The pair walked inside. Stu pushed the button for the lobby. Liv crossed her arms over her chest, looking thoroughly amused. They remained silent on their descent. Once the doors re-opened, Stu's hand gently guided Liv out by the small of her back. They exited the hotel.

"Just follow me. I promise I won't get us lost," he said with an overconfident smirk on his face, though he knew it was all for show.

"Alright. You better not."

The two made the walk down a couple of blocks, while Liv wore her sunglasses, seemingly uninterested, which she was doing on purpose. Stu led her into a small Italian restaurant.

He held the door open for Liv. She walked in. "Thank you." She took her sunglasses off and put them in the bag that was hanging off of her shoulder.

"Of course," he replied, stepping in behind her.

"Hi. Would you like a table for two?" the young blonde hostess greeted with a toothy smile.

"Yes, please," Liv replied politely, giving the girl a smile.

"Follow me," she said, taking two menus in her hands. Stu and Liv followed her. She sat the pair at a booth toward the back of the establishment. "Your server will be with you shortly," she said.

"Thank you," the two spoke in unison. The blonde retreated, leaving Stu and Liv alone, as they sat across from each other.

"You know we're going to have fun. So, you don't have to try and be a hard arse," he commented.

A smile slowly crossed her lips. "You're quite a character. Do you know that?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "I try, if I do say so myself." He paused momentarily. "You know that you find me to be completely charming. Don't even try to deny it."

A giggled escaped her lips, as she shook her head slowly. "Sometimes. You have your moments."

"You're a liar and a half. You know that you think I'm completely and utterly irresistible and handsome," he continued teasing her.

"Am I that transparent? How can you read my thoughts? I need you, Stu. So badly," she mocked with zero enthusiasm in her voice.

He laughed. "You're very feisty."

She gave him a wider smile. "Aw thanks."

"You're a lot different from most of the women I've met," he spoke.

"You think so?"

"Definitely. You're not the kind of woman who just falls all over a man because he's trying to impress you," Stu pointed out. "And not to sound arrogant, but I can get a woman fairly easily, as of late."

"I'm not easy."

"I'm not…I dunno. I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable or anything like that," he said.

"I know. And you're not making me uncomfortable or anything. I would've put you in your place if you did, I assure you," she said.

"Alright. Good."

* * *

"Oh my God! So, how was your lunch date?" Barbie gushed, the second Liv returned to their room.

A smile involuntarily formed on her face. "We had a lot of fun. He's a cool guy. I can definitely see us being friends," she replied, honestly.

"Well, that's a good place to start. Did anything interesting happen?" she curiously asked, wanting details.

Liv shrugged. "Well, to be completely honest with you, we joked around and spoke about stuff. He's actually a very sweet guy. When he's not putting on that macho, ladies man, cocky bastard persona, he's really cool. I think I'd like to hand out with him more often…as a friend."

"I can handle that. Eventually you two are just gonna fall for each other. I can feel it in my bones," Barbie said.

Liv rolled her eyes. "Barb, my love, you're reading way too much into this. We're just friends. I like him as a friend. He likes me as a friend. There's nothing else brewing there," she explained.

"Well, right now it's platonic. But I swear, I can see something between the two of you. I can't explain it, but it's there."

"Suuure, my love. Whatever you say," she dismissed her friend's prediction.

Barbie gave her a smile. "When you two end up together, I'm going to the do the I-Told-You-So dance and song," she said, a hand on her hip.

Liv laughed. "Be my guest, my dear."

"Good."

Liv and Barbie sat on the couch. "Aren't you even the least bit attracted to him?" the blonde questioned.

"Listen, I appreciate your concern with my love life, but I'm just not interested in doing the whole relationship thing or even having feelings for someone," she said.

Barbie pouted. "That'll change," she confidently mumbled.

"Maybe it will, but it's highly unlikely."

"I'll take what I can get," she said with a shrug.

* * *

"So, how'd your little date with Liv go?" Drew teased Stu, when the British addition to the Smackdown roster returned to the room they were sharing with Jake.

"Did you two play 'what's that lump in Stu's pants'?" Jake furthered the teasing.

Stu laughed. "No, we didn't. It was a really good time, though. She's a really cool woman. I think we're gonna be good friends."

"Well, that's good," Drew replied.

"Are you gonna sleep with her any time soon?"

Stu rolled his eyes. "Probably not."

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't want anything like that. Trust me, mate, she's absolutely beautiful and really awesome, but I don't think that she wants to shag me," he explained. "And I completely respect that."

"Oh come on. You want her, and she wants you. You two are gonna be fucking like rabbits soon enough," Jake shot with a smirk.

"You want her, don't you?" Drew questioned.

The Brit grinned. "I'm not gonna lie, I definitely want her. Like I said, she's beautiful. She's feisty, and she's probably a minx in the bedroom," he cracked.

Drew shook his head, trying to suppress his laugh, while Jake nodded and slapped Stu's hand. "You'll bag her. I have confidence in you," he encouraged.

Stu laughed. "Well, to be completely honest with you, she's actually a really fun person. So, even if we don't have sex or anything, I have no problems just being friends with her," he admitted.

"She's a wonderful woman," Drew agreed. "She's a lot of fun to hang out with, and she's got a good head on her shoulders. She's a hard worker," he listed her good qualities.

"And she had these huge, amazing tits," Jake commented with a smirk.

"Your wife would kill you, if she heard you saying that," Drew commented.

Jake shrugged. "No. Cat knows that Liv's hot. She'll admit it," he replied, matter of factly. Stu gave him a questioning look. Jake nodded.

"Well, I actually had a good time just hanging out with her and talking to her. It's not all about getting in her pants," Stu insisted.

"Obviously, I would never cheat on Catalina, especially not with Liv because I am really, really good friends with her, but if you do happen to nail her, I wouldn't have a problem hearing all about it."

"Jake, you're such an arsehole," Drew commented, shaking his head.

"Oh give me a fucking break. If you weren't married to Taryn, you would be trying to bang Liv, too," Jake shot, his eyes burning into his Scottish friend. Drew kept his eyes locked on Jake's. Finally, Drew relented and nodded.

Stu laughed at his two friends. "You two are unbelievable," he mumbled, shaking his head. But he couldn't seem to stop thinking about Olivia Adams. He was definitely attracted to her, and as much as he was trying to deny it, Stu wanted nothing more than to bang the living hell out of Smackdown's Senior Television Advisor. And he was willing to do whatever it took to make his fantasies come true.

* * *

**A/N: The stage is being set lol Hope you're enjoying this so far. Thank you for everyone who has been reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting. I appreciate every single one of you :o) Love you guys! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


End file.
